Little Sister
by Jayde Skies
Summary: Alternate Ending to Season 8. Ari now having just finalized his divorce, meets E's little sister, and instantly falls. Soon though everyone will know what she attempted to leave behind back in New York, as things can only be kept secret for so long. Rating because of swearing.


This is an Ari/OC story where the ending of Season 8 will be slightly changed, for Ari at least. Ari ended up getting divorced from his wife and was able to get a loan from the bank to buy out her shares in the company. Also E has a younger sister, who has just moved out to LA, and Vince got divorced a week after having been married.

This story has not been proofread or edited. I apologize for my horrible grammar and spelling in advance. Also I do not own any of the characters from the series and make no money off of this.

Hope you enjoy this, it has been in my head for a while now.

Chapter 1

The guys had taken Ari out tonight, to celebrate his being single. He was officially divorced today, and he was not as excited about it as he led on to the guys. Now he was alone, seriously in debt, living out of a studio apartment with fifty percent custody of his youngest.

"Ari, you need to cheer up." Vince spoke loudly to Ari, trying to get his voice to be heard over the music.

"Think of it this way Ari. You can test drive all these models, with no worry of penalty and you don't have to buy." Drama laughed and took a swig of his beer after he said this.

"I do sadly, kind of agree with Drama. Ari this is your first time of pussy freedom, you need to celebrate." Turtle spoke this as he scanned the crowd, looking for a viable candidate for Ari to take home tonight. "How about her, in the red, blonde."

"No, no brunette twelve a clock in the back." Drama added in quickly.

Eric slid out of his spot in the booth and stood up. "Drama that is more like three." Eric said laughing. "I'll be back guys, gonna make a phone call outside."

"Geez you think he would be more excited, first night away from the kid and all." Huffed Drama as he scanned the crowd once again.

"Well if we are going to play this game. Ari, dirty blonde, short white dress, sitting at the bar." Vince leaned over Ari as he said this and pointed in the direction of the girl he was describing. Ari glanced over and examined her as she searched the groups of people, obviously looking for someone. He did have to admit, she was hot. He watched as she made eye contact with him and smiled, then she stood, and began to make her way over towards their booth.

Turtle lean over to look at the woman that Vince had picked out. "That's a cruel, cruel joke Vince." Turtle laughed. Drama who was now also looking to see who it was that Vince had describe laughed once he saw who it was.

Drama stood quickly just as the woman approached the booth. Quickly he wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug and lifted her small five foot, six inch heeled figure off the ground. Ari sat there confused and mesmerized, he thought she held that simple beauty, like the girl next door. She looked young though, and did not appear to be the kind of girl that would be hugging Drama.

"Hey J!" Turtle spoke happily from his spot in the middle of the booth.

The woman groaned as Drama let go of her. "You know I hate it when you call me that Salvatore." Turtle's face went pale at her words.

"Your first name is Salvatore." Ari smiled wildly and chuckled.

"I think E just left to call you. He was getting antsy that you weren't here yet." Vince spoke up as he slung an arm over Ari's shoulders. "So why wouldn't you let us pick you up from the airport?"

"I didn't want to be a bother, I figured all you guys would be busy. Plus I am a big girl Vince, I can manage to find my way around." The woman laughed. She slid into the booth next to Turtle then Drama followed.

"You can find your way around, but you'll fall and break your neck in the process, klutz." Laughed Turtle. The woman twisted around and punched him hard in the shoulder.

"Watch it, I could beat you up when we were ten, and I can still do it now." She said this with a smile though.

Vince cleared his throat and stuck out a hand to motion to the woman. "Jade this is Ari our agent, and Ari..." Just as he was about to finish Eric came back to the table.

"You know the point of having a cell phone is to answer it when someone calls right." Eric huffed as he stood at the front of the booth looking at the woman.

"Meet E's little sister Jade." Vince said with a smile.

"Wait your parents still wanted to reproduce after you." Ari spoke as he looked at Eric.

"Fucker." Eric laughed as he looked between Ari and Jade.

"Hey guys, I'm gonna go see if we can move somewhere else with a little more room." Spoke Vince. Ari got up from the booth to allow Vince out, Turtle soon followed

"I'm gonna go with him, I did wanna get laid tonight, and the bruises wont help." Turtle laughed, Jade just stuck out her tongue at him. Ari went to slide back into the booth but Eric shuffled in front of him quickly blocking his path.

"Your crazy if you think I'm going to let you, newly single asshole sit next to my sister in a bar." Eric spoke, sliding in to sit next to Jade. Ari brushed his tie down as he slid back into the booth. "So where have you been?"

"Sorry dad! I ended up coming down here early so I just sat at the bar. That was till I felt these fuckers staring me down." Jade laughed as she said this.

Everyone left at the booth sat in an awkward silence as they waited for Vince to return. Ari chanced sneaking a glance at Jade as they sat there, and when he turned to look at her found her watching him.

She began to blush realizing she had been caught staring. "So Ari..."

"Hey, we got a table in the back." Vince's voice interrupted Jade. Everyone then began to slide out of the booth. Ari stood and straightened his suit. Eric slid after him and moved to catch up to Vince.

Jade slid off the leather material and attempted to stand but caught the edge of her heal on small ledge of the raised floor. Ari noticing quickly leaned down and reached out to catch her before she fell flat on her face. Helping her to stand he let his hand linger on hers for a few moments before letting go.

"Thanks." Jade said with a smile, as her face started to turn red.

"Turtle wasn't joking when he called you a klutz huh?" Smirked Ari. Jade laughed and just shook her head, trying to get her face to cool down.

"I may have a nasty habit of running into things, fall off of things, breaking dishes...Still amazingly it hasn't effected my work." Jade spoke this as the two of them began to walk towards the groups new table.

"What do you do?" Questioned Ari.

"I'm an history major and museum curator. I actually just moved out here a few days ago, I was offered a job with a private auction house here in LA" The two had reached the private table and Ari moved to pull out a chair for Jade. "Thank you." Jade spoke as she sat down, Ari then took a seat next to her.

"She wont say it, but we all know she only took the job cause she missed us." Vince laughed from where he and the others sat at the other end of the table already with a girls surrounding them.

"Actually, it was the weather...and the guys." Jade spoke as she blushed slightly. "How could I possible pass up warm weather and sandy beaches with hot shirtless men walking around them."

"I'm not listening to this." Spoke Eric from across the table, pulling his cell phone out of his pocket as he finished. "It's Sloan, I'll be right back." Then with that Eric left the table and made his way to the entrance of the club.

"So is this what it's always like when they go out?" Jade questioned as she dipped her head low and leaned into Ari, trying to have her voice heard as the music seemed to have gotten incredibly louder.

"Always." Ari laughed as he looked back to where Vince sat with a woman straddling him.

"Do you wanna get out of here?" Jade questioned as she took a quick look at the guys then back at Ari. "I really don't want to sit here watching my best friends making out with some random women on my first night out since being in LA."

"Well we should probably leave then before E gets back, otherwise the midget may want to ass fuck me if he sees me leaving with you." Ari laughed as he and Jade booth stood up.

"Hey, where are you two going?" Vince spoke up as he looked around the young woman who sat on his lap.

"We are going to go grab a coffee, but if E asks tell him we went to go fuck." Ari responded with a smirk, as he put his hand on the small of Jade's back and motioned her towards a back exit.

Once the two were out of the club Ari offered Jade his arm and the two began to walk around to the front of the building. Ari stopped Jade before they rounded the corner to the street hearing Eric's voice approaching them.

"Shit." Jade spoke as she realized they were about to be caught by her brother. Ari motioned for Jade to be quiet and stay where she was. Ari quickly walked around the corner and stopped Eric before he could walk any farther.

Jade pressed herself against the wall and listened to the two of them talk. "Ari, what are you doing out here?"

"I came out to see if the valet watched a good fuck." Responded Ari. Jade had to cover her mouth to keep herself from laughing. She could only imagine from the stories she had heard of Ari that he was making some obscene gesture.

"What ever." Came Eric's voice, then a few seconds later Ari came back around the corner and held out his hand for Jade to take. Smiling Jade took his hand and the two rushed off towards the valet to get his car. Once it came around Ari opened the passenger door for Jade to get in, then he rushed around to the drivers and they were off.

"So where's a good place for a night cap around here?" Jade questioned then jumped suddenly as she felt her chest vibrate.

Ari watched from the corner of his eye as Jade reached into top left side of her dress and produced a cell phone from inside her bra. "It's Eric, think the guys told him what you said?" Jade hung up on the call and looked to Ari.

"I'd bet on it." Laughed Ari as he looked at Jade. "You hungry?"

"Ya I could eat something." Jade answered as she looked down at her again ringing phone.

"You should probably answer that. I don't want E kicking down my door looking for you." Jade sighed at Ari's words and answered the call, holding the phone up to her ear, she quickly pulled it away when Eric's yelling came through the receiver.

"Why the fuck did you leave with Ari?" Came Eric's voice from the speaker.

"Eric calm down, we both wanted to leave and he offered to give me a lift home so I didn't have to take a cab." Jade responded quickly. "We are pulling up to my hotel right now."

Suddenly Ari leaned over towards Jade's phone. "You like that baby!" Jade's face went pale and she immediately pushed Ari away. "Come on baby, I wanna have my way with you, wanna fuck you like a fat girl wants a doughnut!"

"Ari!" Jade screeched, as she held the phone farther away from him. "Eric he is joking. I'm going to go now, and I will be over for breakfast in the morning."

"Ya he better be joking, tell that fucker if he touches you I will kill him!" Jade could tell Eric must have been yelling into his phone as his voice echoed throughout the car.

"Oh come on E, don't tell me you wouldn't want some little Ari's running around your house on Christmas morning." Ari spoke loudly so Eric would be able to hear him through Jade's phone.

"Ari, fuck you!" Came Eric's reply from the device.

"Eric I love you and I will see you in the morning, goodnight." Jade spoke quickly not waiting for a reply and ending the call. Jade then quickly backhanded Ari's arm. "Seriously Ari, your going to get me killed tomorrow."

Ari just laughed in response as they pulled up outside of the Ritz-Carlton. Jade looked around the area and back to Ari. "I was just joking when I said you were taking me back to my hotel you know."

"This is where you're staying?" Ari questioned as he put the car into park.

"Ya until I can get my condo furnished, the business is putting me up here until then." Said Jade as she opened the car door to get out. Ari got out of the car as well and got a ticket from the valet before they entered the hotel.

"Well then this would be the perfect place to try and get you drunk, then have my way with you." Ari laughed as he took Jade's arm in his own and escorted her to the elevator, watching Jade as she began to blush. "You know you do that a lot."

"What?" Jade questioned as the two entered the elevator and headed for the 24th floor.

"Blushing, it's hard to believe that E never told me he had a sister." Ari spoke as the elevator rose slowly.

"Ya well after the things that I've heard about you from Eric, don't know if I should be left alone with you." Said Jade with a giggle.

"Really, what has the little midget said about me?" Questioned Ari, turning to look down at Jade he looked at her with a mischievous smirk.

"Just remember this, Eric respects you, but he thinks you're an asshole." Jade looked up at Ari as she said this and smiled.

The elevator dinged signalling that they were at their floor, and the two of them broke their stare to look into the restaurant. As they stepped out of the elevator a man greeted them. "Mr. Gold, good to see you again. Your wife is here as well, were you wanting to sit with her?" The man spoke as he looked from Ari to Jade and back again.

"Ex wife actually, and as far away as possible would be preferable." Ari spoke strongly as he chanced a glance around what little he could see of the restaurant.

"Ari, we can always go somewhere else." Jade whispered and she wrapped her arms tightly around his.

"Please lead the way." Ari spoke to the man, and he began to lead them towards the back of the restaurant. Once they arrived at their small curved booth Ari helped Jade in then followed shortly after.

"Your waitress will be right over to take your orders." Then the man left leaving Jade and Ari alone. Jade watched as Ari scanned the surrounding area, when his eyes stopped on a table of four women Jade had to assume one of them was his ex wife.

"So which one is she?" Jade questioned as she leaned in closely to Ari and placed a hand softly on his thigh.

"Black dress." Was all he said. Jade examined the woman in black finding her to be extremely beautiful. She felt slightly intimidated as Ari's ex turned to look at their booth after having been pointed out by one of the other ladies at the table.

Turning quickly Jade looked at Ari to find him not paying any attention to his ex wife but instead was staring down at herself with a smile on his face.

"She's hot Ari, and you gave her up?" Jade whispered as she felt herself becoming quite self conscious of her short stature as Ari's eyes bored into her.

"She gave up on me." Ari spoke softly.

"So you still love her?" Jade whispered hoping for an answer that after the short time of knowing Ari she should not have been wishing for.

"She is the mother of my children, I will always love her. But, if we were still together we would both be extremely unhappy and I wouldn't be here with you right now." Ari spoke softly as he brought his hand down to cover the one that Jade had placed on his leg.

Just as Ari had said that a women in a white button down shirt stepped in front of their table with a note pad. "Good evening Mr. Gold, can I get your guest and yourself something to drink?"

"My date and I would love a bottle of your Krug, Clos d'Ambonnay. Also can we get the crisp lettuce cups and the Chinese chive crystal dumplings." Jade smiled as Ari took charge of the evening even with his wife staring him down.

"Yes Mr. Gold, I will be right back with your champagne." Then the lady wandered off.

"This is the best Chinese you will ever eat." Ari spoke as he removed his hand from atop Jade's and rested his elbows on the table. "So your auction house must do pretty good if they are putting you up here."

"I would say they do pretty well for themselves. It's Black Fin's, so they got a little money to spend. I'm going to be appraising antiquities before they go up for auction." Jade smiled as she said this. She was quite proud of herself for having gotten so far in her life already.

"That would explain it. Just make sure you watch out for your boss, heard he has a habit of fucking anything hot with two legs." Ari watched as Jade's face turned beet red at his words. "Which begs the question how is it that you and E can share the same genes, and I swear if you blush any harder I will have to give you a real reason to blush."

Jade covered her face in her hands with a laugh. "Hey now, if you're going to make it in this town, you're going to have to learn to fight back."

"Fight back?" Jade questioned as she pulled her hands away from her face and fanned herself.

"You're in LA now baby, you got to learn to dish it out as fast as it comes at you." Just then their waitress came back over to the table with their champagne, and poured them each a glass.

Once she had left Ari handed a glass to Jade and took one for himself. "To new beginnings." Ari spoke as he raised his glass towards Jade, and she too raised her glass to cheers Ari.

"So I need to be ruthless huh." Jade spoke after she took a sip of her champagne and placed her glass back down on the table. She reached forward and took Ari's glass from him placing it down next to her's. Then she reached for Ari's tie and pulled him down, crushing her lips against his. After a few seconds she released Ari's tie and pulled away.

"Sorry, I got tired of your ex wife glaring at me, figured I would give her a reason for it." Ari did not hear what she said however and just let his eyes bounce from Jade's eyes to her lips then back again. Then quickly brought his hand up into her hair and bringing his lips down onto hers again.

What felt like minutes into their heated make out session they were broken apart by the sound of someone clearing their throat. "Mr. Gold, sorry to interrupt but your appetizers are served." Ari and Jade broke apart just as their waitress scurried away.

"Ms. Murphy, can I interest you in a lettuce cup?" Ari smirked as he looked down at Jade. He laughed as he watched Jade attempt to speak but found she could not, so she simply just nodded her head. "Been a while since I've left a woman speechless."

Jade swallowed and willed herself not to blush. Ari placed a lettuce cup on a plate for her then took one for himself. Just as he had taken a bite of his food Jade finally spoke up. "You can say that again after you fuck me tonight."

Ari nearly chocked on his food. Once he swallowed his food he looked at Jade with a smirk. "You learn quick my young padawan."

"I wasn't joking." Jade whispered with a raised eyebrow. Their waitress was just walking back over to her.

"How is everything tasting so far?" She asked as she looked between Jade and Ari.

"It is delicious, but can I ask a favor." Jade questioned the waitress.

"Certainly, Madam." The waitress responded.

"Can you have this packaged and sent to my room, as well as Miss Gold's tables bill. Don't tell her till after we have left." Jade smiled sweetly as she handed her key card over to waitress.

"Right away Mam." With a small nod the waitress left.

"What are you doing?" Ari asked Jade as he glanced over to his ex wife's table.

"Asserting my dominance." Replied Jade as she quickly downed the rest of her glass for a little more liquid courage before they did their walk out of the restaurant.

"I like it." Ari whispered as he leaned down quickly to give Jade a quick kiss on the lips then shuffled out of the booth. Turning Ari helped Jade out of the booth just as the waitress came back.

"Here is your card back Ms. Murphy. We will have your food and champagne sent over shortly." The waitress said with a smile.

"Thank you." Said Jade as she looked from the waitress to Ari. Ari smiled and held out his arm for Jade to take and the two of them made their way out of the restaurant.

They had just made it to Jade's suite when Ari's phone rang. Jade let them in as Ari answered the call. However before he could get a greeting out his ex wife's voice filled the large living space. "What the fuck Ari!"

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" Ari spoke as entered into the suit examining the expensive room.

"You paid for our dinner, what the fuck is that Ari?" Ari watched as Jade came to stand a few feet in front of him, watching him as she slowly slid her dress off. "Ari?" His ex wife's voice sounded again through the phone grabbing his attention.

"Hey, it wasn't me. It was my girl." Ari spoke as he watched Jade's dress hit the floor, leaving her in a very sexy looking matching white bra and panties.

"Your girl? What the fuck Ari!" Ari shoved his fist between his teeth to keep himself from groaning as Jade turned away and started to walk towards the bedroom. "You told me you weren't seeing anyone when we talked this morning."

"Careful Melissa, you're starting to sound jealous." Ari smirked, suddenly the elevator dinged behind him, signalling their food had arrived.

"Here is your food and champagne Mr. Gold." Ari worded thank you to the man as he left the room, shutting the doors behind him.

"You're with her right now aren't you?"

"Ya, and we are about to make sweat sweat love, have a good night Melissa." Ari spoke as he quickly hung up his phone cutting her off as she began to yell at him.

"Are you coming Ari, or am I going to have to start without you." Jade yelled from the bedroom.

"God where have you been all my life?" Ari spoke loudly as he made his way to the bedroom, but then remembered the champagne and rushed back to grab it.

"I've been hiding out in New York, waiting for you to become available." Laughed Jade from behind the wall. 


End file.
